


Lay Me Down

by ssangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically the ending of TST never happened, Bed?? Sharing, Canon Compliant to TMR and TST (kind of), Everyone lives???, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gally is here too because he deserves some happiness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mary looks familiar???, Newt is good with a gun, Newt's Limp, Nightmares, Oblivious Newt, Oblivious Thomas, Pining, Slow Burn, Sonya has an accent (hint hint), TDC who?? never heard of her, There's also a dog because dogs are great, Thomas has a potty-mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssangster/pseuds/ssangster
Summary: Narrowly escaping WICKED yet again, Thomas and Newt are left behind in between the Scorch and Cranksville. Together they must navigate their way to Safe Haven following Vince's plan, which wouldn't be too difficult, if only Thomas could just stop thinking about Newt for two seconds. One pistol, minimal supplies, and a super attractive best friend, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. crossing borders

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before we get started, i just wanna thank my friend, Sapph (@skyofstardust), for encouraging me to pursue this fic and for being so amazing! (thanks sapph, i love you) ((also ty to the band Dirty Heads for inspiring me with their song Lay Me Down- it's one hella good bop))
> 
> soOo yeah, this is my first attempt at writing something a little bit longer than usual (for me anyway heh), so do bear with me! i'm hoping to update frequently??? but i'll definitely try my best to not keep you all hangin'. 
> 
> anyway, without further ado, i hope you enjoy!!! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I’ll be damned. When Vince started rambling on about how a group of WICKED kids had showed up, I never woulda thought it’d be all you ugly shanks!”  
> Thomas turned his head so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash. That voice… It couldn’t be.

 

_"Aris?!”_

_"Oh my god. Harriet?”_

_Aris jerked forward embracing the dark haired girl. Thomas glanced at Newt, who looked equally as puzzled. The blonde girl behind Harriet shuffled forward, removing the scarf from her face. Thomas marvelled at how familiar she looked._

_“What the hell are you doing here?” Harriet said fondly._

_The blonde girl rushed forward to hug Aris._

_“Sonya!”_

_"Aris, you're lucky we didn't shoot your dumb ass,”  Sonya laughed. Thomas noted her slight accent._

_“Uh…” Minho mumbled from behind Thomas, “What's happening?”_

_Aris turned to look at everyone and smiled, “We were in the maze together.”_

_Harriet whistled. "_ _Stand down!”_

 

* * *

 

**i.**

            The truck jerked to a stop. Thomas’ hand shot out to brace himself against the seat in front of him. The camp was smaller than he had expected. Thomas looked to Newt, and the surprise on the Brit’s face confirmed that he was thinking the exact same thing. Harriet hopped out of the driver’s seat and signalled for everyone to do the same.

            The camp itself, despite being tiny, was bustling with life. There were people sat around a fire, talking loudly and laughing, while others were hard at work, each set with their own tasks. It reminded Thomas of the Glade. A pang of nostalgia hit him. He stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket, fingers brushing against the side of Chuck’s wooden carving. Thomas startled as a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder but relaxed when he realized it was Newt. He gave Thomas’ shoulder a reassuring squeeze, as if he could sense Thomas’ discomfort and walked over to join Minho and Frypan.

            “C’mon, let’s go find Vince,” Harriet motioned for everyone to follow her.

            “Who’s Vince?” Thomas jogged up next to Harriet.

            “He’s the one that decides if you get to stay.”

            The group followed Harriet through the campgrounds, weaving in between the tents and people. Thomas was surprised at the amount of kids his that were there. Most of them were staring, whispers floated through the air but Thomas couldn't catch what any of them were saying. Shrugging off the other kids's stares, he glanced around at his friends as they walked. Sonya and Teresa were chatting idly behind Thomas. Aris and Minho were laughing at some dumb joke Frypan or Brenda made. Jorge’s face was calm as he took in their surroundings. Thomas could get used to this. Seeing his friends act so relaxed and carefree.

            And then there was Newt, who hadn’t looked this peaceful since the beginning of the Glade. Thomas decided he’d do everything in his power to make sure Newt never had to worry about anything. The boy was always there for him. He put his full trust into Thomas even when he himself had doubts. But look where they were now. Finally free.

            “Harriet!” A man with an unkempt beard and equally unkempt hair emerged from the tent to their left.

            Harriet led the group to the man, “Hey Vince, reeled in some Newbies.”  _Greenies_.

            “Have they been checked?”

            “No, but we know this guy,” she nodded at Aris, “and I trust him.”

            “Doesn’t matter. Check ‘em.” The man's voice was gruff as he barked out the order.

            Harriet led the group to one of the larger tents. She had told them to sit on the long bench and wait for orders. One by one they were called into a smaller makeshift room made with curtains in the corner of the tent. The tests lasted no longer than 10 minutes.

            Finally, Thomas was called. A lady, who he could only suspect to be a nurse, checked him over for any markings on his body and flashed a light in each of his eyes. After giving him the clear, he joined the rest of his friends outside. They were all chatting loudly with one another standing around Vince who was talking to a brown-haired woman. Thomas’ step faltered. Why did she look so familiar?

            “Hey, Tommy,” Newt waved him over.

            Thomas smiled. Ever since meeting him in the Glade, Newt had been the only one to keep Thomas calm but lately the boy had the ability to not only calm Thomas down from stressful situations but he also had the power to make Thomas' heart rate spike, especially upon contact and he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the british boy. And how lovely Tommy sounded with an accent, or how his blond hair continued to shine despite having to rough it out in the Scorch for a couple of weeks. Thomas scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head, he really had to stop thinking about his best friend like that.

            The dark-haired woman stopped talking abruptly when her eyes landed on Thomas. Her face was bright and welcoming, her brown eyes glowing in the setting sun.

            “Hello Thomas.” Her voice was just as sweet and warm, the kind of voice that put any of your anxieties to rest. Thomas just couldn't fathom how  _familiar_ her voice was.

            “You know me?”

            "Interesting. Makes sense they put you in the Maze.” Her face was indifferent as she stared at Thomas, though he could have sworn he saw her eyes glistened with tears in the light as a distant smile set on her lips.

            "You guys were lucky you showed up when you did. We set out tomorrow,” Vince said, folding his arms and glancing at Thomas. He turned back to the older woman. “Mary, have the others packed up?” Mary’s eyes shifted over to Vince. She nodded and smiled.

            “Set out to where?” Minho spoke brashly. Thomas flinched and whipped his head around to the boy; he had forgotten about everyone else.

            “To Safe Haven. We found it about a year ago. We take all the immunes there.” Harriet piped in.

            Suddenly, a low grumbled sounded, grabbing the attention from everyone. They all turned to Frypan, who attempted to silence his stomach angry stomach.

            “Uh,” Frypan stepped forward from the back of the group, a slight blush spreading across his neck. “I don't know about you guys, but I’m starving.”

            The group chuckled, all agreeing. Thomas hadn't realize how hungry he really was. He couldn't even remember the last time he had an actual meal. Surviving off of canned beans for a week didn't help to appease his exhaustion.

            "Food does sound absolutely bloody amazing right now" Newt voiced Thomas' exact thoughts.

            “Right,” Mary clapped her hands together, her smile never leaving her face, “Let’s get you bunch set up for the night, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

            Sonya and Harriet had joined them for dinner, both sitting beside Aris, chatting away with one another. They all had a bowl of stew Mary and Frypan made.

            “Man Fry, this stuff’s way better than your slop,” Minho joked while shoveling another spoonful into his mouth. Thomas had to admit, the stew _was_ better than the food back in the Glade.

            Thomas couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat as he stuffed the stew-filled spoon in his mouth. Newt glanced sideways at Thomas, raising his eyebrow. Thomas gave him a sheepish grin, completely missing the small blush that crept onto Newt's cheeks as the stew gained the brunet's attention once again.

            “Yeah well, the Glade didn't have exactly the things I needed for a five-star meal.” Frypan said, eyes glancing at Newt.

            “Hey, you try keepin' up with the gardens with this bloody shuckface runnin' ‘round.” Newt nudged Thomas’ shoulder, “Nearly impossible.”

            They all laughed at that. 

            “So, what’s gonna happen tomorrow?” Thomas asked, turning to Harriet.

            “Well, if all goes as planned, we set out at dawn and head south. It gets pretty dangerous out in those parts of the Scorch. The deserted cities are infested with Cranks, but with our route, you lot _should_ be fine.” Harriet said, cheekily.

            Sonya rolled her eyes, "Everyone _will_ be fine. Our route is fool-proof." She gave everyone a sweet smile.

            “How long’s the trip?” Teresa, who had been relatively quiet since arriving at the camp, looked to the two girls.

            Harriet opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by a deep chuckle.

            “Well, I’ll be damned. When Vince started rambling on about how a group of WICKED kids had showed up, I never woulda thought it’d be all you ugly shanks!”

            Thomas turned his head so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash. That voice… It couldn’t be.

            “Gally? What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Newt exclaimed, standing up. Minho and Thomas jumped to their feet. The rest of the group remained sitting on the logs, wide-eyed as they stared at the boys. Gally was clad in clean Right Arm garb; a rifle hung on a strap across his back. He was holding a mug in each hand.

            “Probably got here the same way you shanks did. A helluva lot of walking,” Gally said, walking over to Minho. “Here, have some of my brew, just the way you all liked it.” He placed a mug in Minho’s hand.

            “Hey Greenie,” Gally walked over to Thomas and slapped him on the shoulder, giving him a mug too.

            The three boys just stood there and gaped.

            "What's going on?" Brenda asked, her face was scrunched up.

            “I put a spear through this shanks chest," Minho said, still gaping at the sight of Gally.

            Brenda gasped. Next to her Jorge looked mortified. Everyone else was shocked silent.

            "And you, Hermano, aren't mad?" Jorge asked Gally after a few moments of dead silence.

            Gally shrugged, “Nobody’s perfect, man.”

 

* * *

 

            Many drinks later, the group had finished their dinner just as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Deciding to call it a night, they all split up into their temporary rooms for the evening. The tents were scattered in a cluster along the side of the came. Their tents were the smallest ones at the camp. Brenda and Teresa both ran off to the tent closest to the campgrounds, near the fire. Minho and Aris following suit to the tent beside them, and Frypan and Jorge in another. That left Newt and Thomas to a tent to themselves.

            Thomas’ eyes had just started to droop, the effects of Gally’s moonshine starting to kick in, when he heard the rustle of the sleeping bag next to him. Figuring it was just Newt trying to get comfortable, he let his eyes close until he heard Newt let out an exasperated sigh.

            “Newt?”

            There was a beat of silence, “Yeah?”

            “You alright?”

            “Yeah, just… just go back to sleep, Tommy.” Newt’s slurred slightly. The effects of the moonshine, Thomas concluded.

            Thomas wasn't convinced. “Newt, what's wrong?”

            Newt sighed, “Nothin’. Just my bloody leg is all.”

            “Your leg? What's wrong with it?”

            “Just starts actin’ up when it's been strained for too long. I just gotta put some pressure on it. I’m fine, Tommy.” Newt sounded tired. Thomas noticed he really hadn't slept at all during the trek through the Scorch.

            Silence fell between the two for a few moments before Thomas unzipped his sleeping bag.

            "Newt,” Thomas whispered. His head felt heavy as he lifted it up to speak. Gally’s brew must’ve been stronger than Thomas had thought.

            “Mm?”

            “Come here. Bring your sleeping bag closer.” The words flowed out of Thomas' mouth without much thought.

            The tent was pitch black and Thomas strained to see if Newt had even made any acknowledgement to his request. Finally, the sound of a zipper broke the silence and the sleeping bag rustled against the tent floor. Thomas felt the bag flop beside him and Newt’s blond mop of hair came into view.

            He hovered over Thomas. “Alright. Now what, Tommy?” Newt grinned cheekily. Newt's warm breath fanned over his face. The smell of alcohol filled his nose.

            Thomas stared at his best friend’s face. Taking in every inch. The boy had always been rather beautiful, face soft with just a few sharp edges in just the right places. His dark eyes contrasted against his pale complexion, making the brown orbs even more captivating. Thomas’ eyebrows shot up at his sudden thoughts but decided it was obviously just the alcohol talking.

            “Uh…” Thomas swallowed. “Sleep?” He smiled sheepishly. Newt giggled, looking at Thomas through heavy lids.

            “Here? Right next to you?” Newt’s voice light and child-like as he teased Thomas, “Alright, Tommy. But just warnin’ ya. I’m a cuddler.”

            And with that, Newt plopped down beside Thomas, head resting on the brunet’s shoulder. Thomas could feel the heat radiating from his body and he breathed in sharply through his nose. Despite having to struggle to keep his heart rate slow and breathing even, Thomas decided that this wasn't so bad. Newt made a pleased noise as Thomas stuck his leg on top of Newt’s to alleviate the ache. Then silence fell between the two once again.

            “Tommy?”

            Thomas could feel Newt’s warm breath graze his neck, he shivered.

            He softly cleared his throat, “Yeah, Newt?”

            “Thank you.”

            “It’s really no problem, Newt. I—” Thomas started to ramble but Newt cut him off with a sigh.

            “No, Thank you. For all this. For getting us out. For saving us.”

            Newt propped his chin against the boy’s shoulder, a lopsided grin plastered on his face as his gaze fixed on Thomas, who stared right back at his companion. He noticed how long Newt’s hair had grown, his bangs spent most of their days covering part of the boy’s face and even more so now as he leaned on Thomas. It took all the willpower he had to refrain from brushing the blond hair to the side, he really should have thought twice about all that moonshine...

            “Newt, I couldn’t have done this without you. You never left my side, you're like the glue holding me together.”

            Newt smile widened at the younger boy’s words and lay his head back down on Thomas’ shoulder. Newt let out a content sigh and placed his arm across Thomas’ stomach. He stiffened. What were you supposed to do when your extremely attractive best friend starts to cuddle you?

            “Wait. Newt, sit up for a sec.” Thomas nudged his shoulder up gently. Newt sat up on his elbow, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He looked down at Thomas expectantly. Thomas dropped his arm to the side, nodding his head down. His head was beginning to become a little more fuzzy and he knew sleep was just around the corner. Newt smiled and shuffled down on Thomas’s arm until his neck was propped against his bicep. He replaced his arm back onto Thomas’ stomach. Thomas curled his arm around Newt, his hand hovering above his waist. Was this too much? Friends were allowed to cuddle… right?

            “Relax, Tommy. Sleep.” Newt’s voice was hushed. Thomas let his hand fall limp on the boy’s hip. Newt shivered, leaning into Thomas even more. Both boys' breathing slowed down into rhythmic patterns as the exhaustion from the long trek and Gally’s drinks consumed them.

            “Night, Tommy.” Newt whispered into his shoulder.

            Thomas leaned his head on top of Newt’s, breathing in the other boy’s scent. The familiar smell of pine and moonshine was comforting, lulling him to sleep.

            “Goodnight, Newt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that's the first chapter!! kudos are much appreciated as is feedback, so throw ya comments at me! i hope this chapter wasn't too short! chapter two will hopefully be posted by the end of this week (early next week at latest!!) so see ya then!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!!!


	2. the two outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud screech followed by metal scraping against metal rang through the air, making everyone jump. Thomas craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the berg. Two cannon like barrels faced down towards the jeeps. Thomas paled.  
> “Oh shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas, chapter two is here! enjoy!

#####  ****ii.

Thomas woke up to loud chatter, the sound of metal against metal, and feeling colder than he was when he initially fell asleep. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings through hazy vision. He was in a tent. Thomas sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, when he heard laughter outside

“Get that shucking shank outta bed!”

The events of the previous night finally flooded back into Thomas’ mind. The walk through the Scorch, finally finding the Right Arm, the plans to set out at sunrise, Gally’s brew, _cuddling with his best friend._

The sound of the tent’s zipper broke him free from his thoughts. The tent flap was popped open and the sunlight of the early morning washed over him. Newt stood at the entrance, a smirk evident on his face.

“Well, good morning to ya,” Newt drawled.

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

Thomas lifted his arms above his head in a stretch, his shirt riding up with the movement. He let out a sinful groan and looked back at Newt, whose eyes were cast downward before snapping back up to Thomas’ eyes. _Odd.. Newt looked rather red._ Thomas decided he’ll remind the boy later to stay out of the sun for a while.

Newt cleared his throat, “Right, breakfast is over now but I saved you some for the road.”

Newt gave him a small smile and then was gone.

Thomas finally left the tent after five more minutes of pondering. Newt hadn’t said anything about last night. Everyone cuddled with their best friends. _But not everyone gets a freaking hard-on just thinking about them_. Thomas cursed and willed the thoughts out of his head.

His stomach gave an angry growl, thankfully distracting Thomas. He desperately needed food. Thomas sniffed, maybe a change of clothes while he was at it… Thomas stretched and walked over to Brenda and Frypan who were packing up bags with supplies.

“Look who has risen from the dead. Ready for today?” Brenda asked, filling a bag with what seemed to be canned beans. Instead of answering, Thomas noticed the fresh clothes on both of his friends’ bodies.

“Hey, where’d you get the new clothes?” He frowned, he desperately wanted to change now.

 _"_ Here ya go, Tommy. Picked them out just for ya.”

Thomas jumped at Newt’s voice and spun around to face him, only to have a pile of clothes shoved in his face.

“Oh! Thanks, Newt.” Thomas smiled, eyes gleaming as his heart thumped harder. He hoped Newt knew how important he was to him, Thomas would honestly be so  lost without him.

Thomas went back to the tent to change. He peeled off his dirty white t-shirt and chucked it in the corner of the tent. He sifted through the pile until he found a plain blue shirt.

“Hey Tomm— Oh shit, Sorry, mate.”

Thomas startled for what seemed to be the tenth time today and whipped his head towards Newt.

“Man, Newt, you really gotta stop scaring me like this,” Thomas joked, chuckling.

Newt swallowed visibly and stuttered out another apology before promptly leaving. Thomas could have sworn he saw a slight flush on the brit’s cheeks. He shrugged off the thought, blaming the sun once again and went back to the pile of clothes.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, that should be it for the supplies!” Vince said as he shoved another bag into one of the jeeps.

The vehicles had been loaded up with bags filled with supplies they needed for the trip. Vince had called everyone to circle around for a quick meeting. Thomas noticed that there weren’t a lot of kids in the camp, just twenty or so, all of which looked to be around his age. Everyone had already looked exhausted despite the day just beginning. Thomas wiped his face with his shirt, the sun felt extra bright today. An uncomfortable heat drifted through the air, beads of sweat had already started to form on Thomas’ face.

Vince cleared his throat, calling everyone to gather around.

“From here, we head south. If we follow the mountains until we get to the city we should be safe. Once we get to there, keep to the left of the buildings. The Cranks tend to wander around the middle, closer to the mountains. We don't need anyone getting infected. If anyone gets lost, remember to you stick with the plan: head South. We cannot afford to lose anyone. Got it?”

A chorus of agreements came after Vince’s question.

“That it? What, no pep talk?” Minho smirked, chuckling.

“Go for it, kid.” Vince mumbled feigning annoyance, through his lips pulled up in a smile.

Minho clearly not prepared for the sudden attention barked out a quick, “Be careful. Don’t die.”

“Great, ” Newt rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his voice, “We’re all bloody inspired.”

“Hey, Tom?” Teresa tapped him on the shoulder, her voice was timid. Thomas turned to her.

“Hey, Teresa, what’s up?”

“I just— I have to tell you something.” She wore a worried expression, making anxiety bubble in Thomas’ stomach. Thomas looked at her expectantly.

“WICKED has been contacting me…” She averted her eyes away from Thomas. His heart started to race.

“What?” Thomas took a step back.

“Tom, no listen—”

“What did you do?!” Thomas’ voice got louder

“I didn't do anything! I didn't tell them anything. And they didn't tell _me_ anything.”

There was a beat of silence. Thomas stood mouth agape and wide-eyed, staring at her.

“Tom, Listen. I think they know where we are. They weren’t specific on their plans but we’re all tagged, Thomas. They have our location.” Teresa rushed out.

“Hey shank, everything alright over here?” Gally asked, walking up to Thomas, Newt following behind him.

“Tommy?” Newt asked, tilting his head. Thomas licked his lips, glancing between Gally and Newt. The panic had started to settle in.

“We have to go. Now!” Thomas ran past Newt towards Vince.

“Vince! Vince! We have—”

Before Thomas could finish his sentence, a loud whir could be heard in the distance, sending vibrations through the air. He stopped running. Shit, they were too late.

“Tom! You have to believe me! I didn’t tell them anything!” Teresa shouted, running towards him. Gally and Newt followed behind her and by the looks on their faces, Teresa must’ve told them too.

“Thomas? What’s going on?” Vince asked.

“We have to go now, WICKED knows where we are and they’re coming.”

The whirs got louder and the vibrations started to cause a light booming in his ears. The rest of the group all ran towards Thomas.

“What the shuck is going on?” Minho asked.

Just then, in the far distance, something shot over the horizon and buzzed through the air in their direction. It was WICKED. Oh shit, shit, shit…

“EVERYONE IN THE JEEPS NOW!” Vince yelled, panic laced in his voice. He grabbed the backpack at his feet and ushered Mary towards one of the jeeps.

Minho, Brenda. Jorge, and Frypan all piled into one jeep, along with some other WICKED kids. Teresa, Minho, Newt, and Thomas climbed into another mostly filled with supplies. The rest of the kids and Right Arm members filed onto various vehicles and then they took off. The berg was a lot closer than Thomas had expected. The buzz was louder than ever and the vibrations started to hurt his ears.

Thomas was sandwiched in between a lumpy bags and Newt, who had his eyes screwed shut in terror. Thomas placed his hand on Newt’s thigh, lightly squeezing it hoping to reassure the boy. Newt’s eyes snapped open and he looked to the hand on his leg. He glanced up to Thomas, giving him a small smile and placed his hand on top of Thomas’. Loud cursing from Minho brought Thomas attention away from Newt and to the problem at hand. Minho and Teresa were scrunched together against the back seats, bags surrounding them as well. The berg had caught up to them.

“Uh, does this thing go any faster!?” Thomas shouted over the noise of the berg.

“We’re going as fast as we can, kid.” The Right Arm soldier spat.

A chorus of engine revs joined the berg’s whirrs. Thomas, Teresa, Newt, and Minho all turned toward the noise. A couple of windowless vans had shown up, catching up to the jeeps.

A loud screech followed by metal scraping against metal rang through the air, making everyone jump. Thomas craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the berg. Two cannon like barrels faced down towards the jeeps. Thomas paled.

“Oh shit!” Thomas screamed just as the first cannon fired.

It missed, hurdling over the jeeps and barreling into the ground in front of them. Thomas was about to let out a whoop of relief when the other cannon let out its nasty boom.

This time it didn't miss.

An iron ball sailed through the air before crashing violently into the back of Thomas’s jeep. Screams filled the air as the vehicle was launched in the air. It smacked on the ground with a sickening crunch and continued to roll along the ground until it smacked against the side of the mountain. The jeep let out a loud hiss as smoke spilled from the hood.

Thomas opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding. He started coughing as smoke filled his lungs. He looked to his companions. Panic washed over him. _Were they dead?_ Thomas squinted, noticing the small movements of each of his friends as they took in shallow breaths. He tried to turn his head towards the vans but pain shot all throughout his neck. He opened his mouth to shout at his friends but the words scratched at his throat, refusing to come out. Exhaustion flooded over him and he could feel his eyes droop as the low rumble of engines idling filled his ears. He opened his eyes as wide as he could just to get a glimpse of men in WICKED uniforms before darkness consumed him.

 

* * *

 

“Tommy?”

Thomas gasped and opened his eyes. It was almost pitch black. He could feel vibrations of movement underneath him and hear the faint sound of sand churning against the rubber tires. He was in the back of a vehicle, he concluded. Tiny streaks of light were coming through a vent in the front of the box. He let out a groan as his head spun. Someone grabbed his shoulder making him jump, the air in his lungs fled.

“It’s just me, Tommy!”

“Newt?” Thomas wheezed.

Thomas’ hand cupped the sides of Newt’s face, checking the blond over for any injuries.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Newt breathed.

The vehicle lurched, throwing Newt and Thomas to the side.

“Ow fuck,” Thomas startled and stood up, remembering the WICKED man approaching him before blacking out. Thomas grabbed Newt’s hand and pulled him up, letting Newt use his chest to steady himself.  His stomach fluttered and he chastised himself for reacting to such a small gesture. Even at times of crisis he couldn't get the damned boy out of his head.

“What happened?” Newt asked, rubbing his head and looking around.

“We were attacked,” Thomas said dryly. He looked at Newt, who rolled his eyes.

“I know that, you git. I mean, where the bloody hell are we? Where the shuck are Minho and Teresa?”

“I— I don't know,”

Thomas licked his lips. His heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest as his breathing picked up. Sweat began to form on the back of his neck.

“Fuck, I don’t know!” Thomas cried. Tears started to well up in his eyes again but he quickly turned away from Newt and quickly wiped them on his sleeve. His face burned with embarrassment and anger at his sudden outburst.

“Oh, Tommy…” Newt trailed off, grabbing Thomas’ shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

“It’s not fair! We were so close!” Thomas croaked out against Newt’s neck

He wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist, hands gripping the blond’s shirt. Newt rubbed circles into Thomas’ back.

“Shh.. I know, Tommy. I know.”

They stood in each other's embrace until the truck made a harsh turn, throwing the boys to the floor once again. Thomas fell backwards pulling Newt down with him. Thomas landed on his back with a grunt. Newt followed, squishing him.

“Oh, bloody hell…” Newt moaned and propped himself up with his hands.

Thomas gave a small grunt. His face grew hot as Newt’s lower half was flushed against his. He quickly scrambled up, shoving Newt to the side. Newt’s face scrunched up in mock anger. Thomas couldn’t help but find the boy utterly adorable. He chuckled weakly and wiped his face as it grew hot with embarrassment.

“Sorry.”

 

* * *

 

The vehicle never made any stops. It shook and vibrated as the tires rolled over the bumpy terrain of the sandy road. The two boys sat, side by side, at the back of the van’s box. Newt had slipped his head down, letting it rest on Thomas’ shoulder. They had given up trying to find a way out. No matter how many times they slammed into the back doors, it just wouldn't budge. The air vent at front looked promising, but with the guards at the front, it didn't seem like the best idea.

Suddenly, they lurched to a stop and the rumble from underneath ceased abruptly. Thomas and Newt were thrown forward and they looked at each other with quizzical expressions. Thomas stood up and went over to the vent to see what was going on. The two guards were frantically searching for something. Thomas couldn’t quite see out the windows in the front but by the panicked look on the guards’ faces, it couldn't have been good.

“Newt,” Thomas waved him over, “C’mere.”

Newt got up and stumbled over. Thomas looked to Newt’s leg. It must be hurting. Newt noticed Thomas’ concern and shook his head.

“I’m fine. What is it?” Newt tilted his head.

Thomas pointed to the vent, “Look.”

Newt peered through the vent. “What do you think is happening?”

“I don't know, but this could be our way out.”

One guard apparently found what they were looking for: A walkie-talkie.

“This is Officer Ward, do you copy?” The guard in the passenger seat spoke.

The walkie-talkie produced a loud static screech. No reply.

“We’ll just have to go around them then,” The other guard said, “And fast.”

A high-pitched screech grabbed the attention of the two men. Newt and Thomas stumbled back at the all too familiar noise.

Cranks.

Thomas crouched to the ground and pulled Newt down with him. He dragged him to his side, both pressed up against the wall. He put his finger to his lips signalling Newt to not make a sound. They could hear the officers frantically trying to start the van but the engine just sputtered each time.

“Fuck!” One of the guards wailed.

The van rocked harshly to the side, nearly tipping over. The sound of glass smashing then screams surrounded them. Newt flinched and shut his eyes. Thomas wrapped an arm around Newt’s shoulders in hopes to comfort the boy. After a few moments, the screams subsided and all that was left was the moans and groans of the Cranks. They rocked and clawed at the van attempting to find a way in. Thomas quietly stood up and walked to the vent again. He peered through and saw nothing and the groans seemed to subside. Thomas turned to Newt and smiled slightly.

“I think they’re about to leave.”

Thomas’ smile faded when he saw the horrified look on Newt’s face. He was about to ask him what was wrong when a loud bang from just behind his head startled him. He whipped his head around just in time to have a pair of hands lunge through the broken vent and wrap around his neck.

Thomas sputtered and choked. Newt was on his feet in an instant. With no weapon nearby, he went to work at prying and twisting the Crank’s hands of his Tommy. Finally, he was able to loosen a few fingers and Thomas jerked back, falling to the ground. Newt stumbled back and dropped to his knees by Thomas’ side.

“Bloody fuckin’ hell! Tommy, are you okay?!” Newt cupped Thomas’ cheek as the brunet sucked in gulps of air.

“Yeah, I’m- fuck. I’m okay.” He panted. Thomas tried to suck in more air but with Newt sitting this close to him and looking so concerned made it increasingly difficult.

More hands popped through the vent but clawed at the air. Newt let out a relieved sigh and helped Thomas sit up.

“We’ll just have to wait them out,” Newt said.

He stood up and limped heavily over to the side, sliding down against the wall. Thomas frowned.

“How’s your leg?” Thomas got up, following Newt to the wall.

Newt shrugged and closed his eyes, “Fine.”

Thomas nodded. They sat there, just listening to the Cranks. What seemed like hours passed until it was completely silent. Thomas got up and poked his head through the vent and looked around. Broken glass littered the floor and blood coated the seats. He grimaced at the sight of the two dead guards, bodies both completely mutilated.

“Okay, I’m pretty sure it’s clear. I’m gonna boost you up and you climb through.”

“What?!” Newt shrieked, “Why me?”

“‘Cos you’re skinner,” Thomas said as if he was stating the obvious. He bent down underneath the vent and used his hands to create a step for Newt.

Newt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, c’mon Newt. It’s not a bad thing. Trust me, you’re attractive.” Thomas shrugged impatiently. His breath caught in his throat upon processing what he had just said.

Newt blinked a few times and smirked, “What was that, Tommy?”

Thomas turned bright red. He could feel the heat in his cheeks,

“Nothing, let’s just get out of here. Okay?”

Thomas nodded his head down at his hands, a frown pulled at his lips. Newt chuckled but complied. He stepped on Thomas’ hands with one foot and grabbed the edge of the vent. Slowly, Thomas stood up, making sure Newt was balanced out.

“I need more of a boost. I can’t reach the seats and there’s nothing else I can grab to pull myself through.” Newt groused.

Thomas dropped his hands making Newt grunt as he leaned over the vent, holding himself up. Thomas placed his hands on Newt’s hips, purposely avoiding Newt’s ass. His face started to burn up again. He had to hand it to the blond though, he did have a rather nice butt.

“Tommy! Any day now!” Newt quipped.

Newt’s voice startled Thomas out of his thoughts. Without thinking, he placed his hands on the blond boy’s ass and pushed him up more. He heard a small squeak come from the boy.

“Jeez Tommy, if ya wanted to cop a feel of my arse, all ya had to do was ask.”

Thomas’ face was on fire at this point so he quickly shoved the boy through the vent. He could hear Newt land on the opposite side with a blunt thud.

“Bloody bastard,” Newt groaned.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he tried to calm his nerves down. He heard the van door open and close as Newt got out of the van. Uneven footsteps trailed around the van and stopped at the back. The door creaked as Newt pulled at it.

“Shit, this thing’s heavy,” Newt groaned.

Thomas really wished Newt would stop making those noises. He had already began to get lost in his thoughts again when finally, light flooded the dark box, blinding Thomas momentarily, as the van’s doors swung open. Thomas hopped out and took in his surroundings. Broken buildings were everywhere, debris and sand littered the ground. A tall, rocky wall enclosed most of the city. Thomas’ eyes caught subtle movement in one of the smashed windows of a house.

Great, more Cranks...

A rough gust of wind kicked up sand into Thomas’ face. He covered his mouth and coughed lightly.

“Well, shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thanks for stickin' around! feedback and kudos are always appreciated!!! :) until next chapter, much love x
> 
> come say hi on tumblr! @ssangster


	3. in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas was cut off by the sound of a gun clicking as Newt reset the gun. He popped the magazine clip out, slid it back into the chamber, and stuck the gun in the front of his pants, all in one fluent motion.  
>  _Fuck. That shouldn't have been so attractive…_  
>  “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with chapter three!! enjoy!!!!!

**iii.**

            Thomas stood frozen in spot as he looked out into the distance. The van had stopped at the entrance to a city. The name on the welcome sign was indecipherable with all the cracks and graffiti. The broken buildings and busted roads stretched on for miles. Mountains surround the city, caging them in. Newt inhaled sharply next to Thomas, catching his attention. He looked to his left to see Newt wide-eyed, staring out at one particular building. Thomas' eyes slid to the window of the building and swallowed hard.

_Oh shit._

            Thomas felt a tug on his jacket sleeve, bringing his attention back to the boy beside him.

            “Come on,” Newt whispered, dragging Thomas behind the van and out of the Crank’s line of sight.

            “What the shuck do we do?” Newt asked once they were both sat behind the van.

            Thomas scanned the area, running through the different options in his head. They could circle around the buildings and stay on the outskirts of the town. But the risk of getting trapped in a sandstorm was too high if they don't make it to some sort of shelter in time. Cutting straight through the city was completely out of the question. They have absolutely no way of defending themselves. Thomas turned to the mountains hugging the city. He squinted as the sun attacked his eyes. He could vaguely see a strip of flat land on the mountains.

            “There!” He yelled, sitting up right and completely forgetting about the Cranks.

            “Shit! Tommy!” Newt slapped his hand over Thomas’ mouth and slammed him down against the truck. High pitched screeches filled the air.

            “Fuck, Tommy,” Newt sighed, clearly annoyed.

            Thomas felt his face heat up. _Oops…_

            Newt got up and stumbled to the front of the van. He opened the door and reached in.

            “Newt, what—?”

            Thomas was cut off by the sound of a gun clicking as Newt reset the gun. He popped the magazine clip out, slid it back into the chamber, and stuck the gun in the front of his pants, all in one fluent motion.

             _Fuck. That shouldn't have been so attractive…_

            The shrieks and squeals suddenly got louder. Thomas popped his head up over the truck of the van. A horde of Cranks was heading their way.

            “Let’s go!” Thomas yelled, grabbing Newt and dragging him up, heading towards the mountains.

            “Ow, Fuck,” Newt groaned, he stumbled behind Thomas before falling flat on the ground.

            “Newt!”

            Thomas slid to a stop and jumped back. He hooked his arms underneath Newt’s and lifted him up. Newt tried to even out his balance on both feet but slumped against Thomas’ side.

            “Newt?”

            “I’m fine. I just— It's my bloody leg.”

            Thomas nodded, noting how little Newt liked to talk about his leg. He never did hear how that happened.

            “Don't worry, I got you.”

            Thomas wrapped his arm around Newt’s waist, willing his heart to slow down just in case Newt could hear. He could blame it on the adrenaline. Together they ran, rather clumsily but effectively, towards the mountains. Thomas craned his neck back. The Cranks were still stampeding their way.

            “Shit, they're running faster.”

            “Tommy,” Newt said urgently, “Up there.”

            Thomas followed the length of Newt’s finger pointing at a hollowed-out part in the middle of the mountain.

             _A cave._

            It wasn't too far away but the climb looked treacherous. Jagged rocks stuck out aggressively but it was a perfect way to lose the Cranks.

            They reached the foot of the mountain and thankfully gained a bit of distance away the Cranks. Thomas crouched down underneath one of the protruding rocks. Newt stepped on Thomas’ hand, a hiss emitting from him as his right leg tensed. Thomas’ eyes softened with sympathy. Once they were safe, away from the Cranks, Newt needed some well-deserved rest.

            He boosted Newt up onto the rock, which despite his scrawny exterior, he pulled himself up it with ease. Newt kneeled over the edge, sticking his hand down for Thomas. The brunet grabbed his friend’s hand and slowly dragged himself up. The Cranks frustrated screams pierced through the air. The horde was nearly at the mountain. 

_Shit, shit, shit._

            Using the rest of the jagged rocks that littered the side of the mountain, they clambered up, stopping every so often to let Newt breathe for a quick minute. The boys had felt confident that there was no way the Cranks could make it up the mountain. Thomas noticed how Newt would look back down occasionally with his hand on the gun’s handle, ready to draw it on the off chance that a Crank had actually been able to crawl up. But the Cranks continued to jump and claw at the mountain only to slide to the ground. Their motivation was visibly depleting and even though the two boys weren't very high up, they finally seemed to realize they had no chance at reaching their prey.

            Thomas and Newt finally reached the somewhat even grounds and stumbled into the cave. Slumping against the wall, Thomas turned to Newt. His brows furrowed and shuffled over to get a better look at the boy. Newt was covered in scratches and dirt from the mountain, he assumed he didn't look any better though. Thomas reached his hand out and grazed a particularly large cut underneath Newt’s eye.

            The blond sucked in a quick breath and flinched, eyes snapping to Thomas’.

            “Sorry,” Thomas breathed out.

            “S’alright,” Newt rasped.

            Thomas’ eyes widened. They needed water.

            “Do you think you can walk? We have no water,” Thomas asked Newt, concern audible in his voice.

            Newt coughed and nodded, “I’ll be fine, Tommy.”

            He gave a rather unconvincing smile.

            “Right, let’s go. Just ‘til we find some water.”

            Newt nodded. Thomas stood and extended his hand for him. The boy gratefully accepted and yanked himself up, but Newt didn't let go of Thomas’ hand. He kept it clasped together with Thomas’. Newt's eyes danced over every inch of Thomas's face. He could feel his face flush and he silently cursed himself for letting Newt affect him so much. The time seemed to drag on when Newt finally dropped his hand. He started blushing himself and mumbled out a weak apology. Thomas cleared his throat.

            “Right, so… this way?” He nodded his head toward the mountain slope.

            Thankfully the path was a lot clearer, the jagged rocks seem to recede the higher up the mountain you go. They walked along closest to the mountain's wall, both wary of the edge. The sun seemed to be at the highest point in the sky and Thomas started to feel the heat. He looked over to Newt who wiped his brow as sweat started to form on his forehead. He continued to watch as the older boy shrugged off his jacket. The t-shirt underneath clung to Newt’s lithe form and Thomas could feel his mouth go completely dry. He licked his chapped lips, attempting to get the moisture back.

            “Alright, Tommy?”

            Thomas blinked a couple times and nodded. Newt was staring right at him with the faintest smirk pulling at his lips.

            “Yeah,” he croaked. He coughed and replied again, “Yeah.”

            Thomas strained to keep his eyes on the path in front of him. Any slight movement from his companion caught his attention. Newt just never left his head.

            “Tommy, look!”

            Thomas looked up in the direction Newt was pointing at. Just at the bottom of the slope, away from the town, there was a single building in rather pristine condition considering the circumstances. Thomas squinted at the beat-up sign that hung from side of the building.

            “Super-Duper Mart?” Thomas read aloud.

            “There ought to be some water there,” Newt said.

            “You still got the—” Thomas was about to ask about the gun, but Newt had already pulled it out and gave it a twirl.

            “Yup.”

            The two made their way down the slope—some more graceful than others. Thomas had slid down the side and tripped over the loose rocks, flopping right on his ass just as his feet hit flat ground.

            Newt laughed loudly. Thomas winced and scrambled to get back up. His face felt hot again.

            “Nice one, mate.” Newt chuckled as they rounded the corner of the building.

            Thomas smiled despite the embarrassment, basking in the fact that he made Newt smile.

            They looked around the car lot filled with abandoned cars. Not a Crank in sight. Newt cocked his gun and kept his finger on the trigger as Thomas shuffled along behind him. They reached the entrance door. Newt yanked on it with his free hand. It wouldn't budge. Thomas came up behind Newt and grabbed a hold of the handle just below Newt’s hand.

            Newt pulled on the door just as Thomas did. Still nothing. Thomas scrunched his eyes closed, putting all his strength into the next pull. Finally, there was a sharp crack and the door gave way. Thomas stumbled back as it swung open but caught his footing. Newt on the other hand flew back into Thomas’ chest. Thomas looped his arm around the blond’s stomach, pressing the him closer to his chest to insure he wouldn't fall.

            Thomas could feel Newt's erratic heartbeat. He breathed in deeply, swallowing the scent of sweat, dirt, and pine.

            “Tommy?”

            Thomas felt a tap on his forearm.

            “I’m good now, thank you,” He heard Newt chuckle.

            He released his arm immediately and blushed. _Man, he’s been doing that an awful lot...._

            Newt raised his gun and stepped inside the building, Thomas, still weaponless, followed in behind him.

            They stopped at the entrance. The building had definitely been looted but they probably could find something to salvage. The cashier desks were all lined up. Each one cracked and crumbling. The cash registers sat, smashed open, on the counter.

            The aisles didn't look any better. The metal shelving was all falling apart in each aisle. The floor was littered in concrete pieces from the ceiling. Food packages were scattered everywhere. There were only a few lights still hung dangerously by small wires on the ceiling, all flickering occasionally.

            “Right, we should split up,” Thomas said peeking down an aisle.

            “Have you gone mad?! You’re weaponless, Tommy!” Newt frowned with wide-eyes.

            “Newt, I’ll be fi—”

            “No. Absolutely not.”

            Thomas smiled at Newt’s persistence and held up his hands in surrender.

            “C’mon then,” Newt nodded off towards one of the aisles, gun in hand.

            Thomas followed behind Newt, carefully stepping over the concrete rubble. His foot kicked something hard sending it rolling until it smacked into the shelving. Newt jump beside Thomas.

            “Jesus, Tommy. Be quiet,” Newt blew out a sigh.

            “Sorry,” Thomas said sheepishly.

            Thomas followed every careful step Newt took to avoid making any noise. The boy in front of him stopped abruptly making Thomas stumble right into his back.

            “Newt, wha—”

            “Sh!” Newt hissed.

            Right in front of them was a Crank, viciously biting into the flesh of a fellow Crank. Thomas watched as it sunk its teeth into the arm and ripped it right of the body. Thomas’ stomach churned at the sight.

            Newt reached his arm back and pushed Thomas on the chest until he stumbled around the corner of the aisle. Newt slid beside him and held the pistol up.

            “Stay,” Newt ordered and gave Thomas a stern look.

            Before Thomas could reply Newt bolted around the corner, his limp very prominent as he ran. Thomas sprung to his feet the moment the first gun shot sounded. He frantically looked around for a weapon as more gunshots pierced the air. His eyes caught a glint of light as the sun peeked through the cracks in the ceiling landing on the object. He crouched down and picked it up. It was a broken pipe.

             _This could work..._

            He jumped around the aisle corner, pipe ready in his hand but stopped suddenly when his eyes focused on the scene before him.

            Newt was breathing heavily, his gun still pointing at ground. Multiple bullet wounds covered the Crank. It twitched as the final sign of life left its body. Newt looked up to Thomas.

            “TOMMY!” The blond screeched.

            Thomas turned around before Newt could raise his gun. Another Crank stood in front of him, body twitching as it walked closer. It suddenly screeched and made a lunge for him. The brunet blinked and swung his arm. The pipe made a sickening crack against the Crank’s head and a fatal squeal released from the its mouth. The two boys watched as it fell limp to the ground with a heavy thud.

            It was dead silent aside from the boys’ heavy breaths. Thomas turned around and faced Newt. The brit had dropped to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes. Thomas rushed to his side and dropped to his own knees.

            “Newt…”

            His arms looped around Newt’s shoulders and pulled him towards his chest making Newt’s silent tears turn into ugly sobs. Thomas felt for Newt, knowing how it feels to have the stress eat at you until there's just nothing left. After all, they were just kids forced to grow up too soon. He hugged Newt tighter until the boy’s sobs subsided.

            “I’m sorry, Tommy,” Newt whispered hoarsely, sniffling.

            “There's nothing to apologize for, Newt. I get it.”

            Newt wiped his face on his sleeves and detached himself from Thomas’ chest but still not breaking their embrace.

            “Thank you, Tommy.” Newt whispered, looking up at Thomas.

            Thomas locked eyes with Newt. His stomach jumped and an odd flutter in his stomach lingered. _Well that’s new._ He let his eyes roam over the blond’s tear streaked face. His mouth went dry for the second time today at the sight of Newt and the weird feeling in his stomach grew stronger. His eyes flickered down to the Newt’s lips. He watched as Newt’s tongue poked out between his lips and followed it as it swept along his bottom lip. Thomas’ eyes flickered back to Newt’s, his brown orbs had grown significantly darker. He didn’t know who leaned in first but suddenly Newt was a lot closer than before. Just as Thomas could feel Newt’s deep breaths on his lips, a distant crash followed by a chorus of screeches sliced through the tension. Thomas jerked back, startled by the noise. He blinked, and his breath caught in his throat. _Holy shit. He almost kissed Newt._

            A cough brought Thomas back from his thoughts. Newt's eyes were glued to his hands. A bright pink flush had started at the base of his neck and trailed up past his ears. Thomas’ stomach lurched again, and the fluttering feeling seemed to spread to his chest.

            Thomas licked his lips and spoke.

            “Come on. Let’s grab some supplies and get the hell out of here.”

 

* * *

 

            Thomas huffed out a breath as he set a sleeping bag down in the pile of food they had created. Thomas and Newt had scavenged through the entirety of the store, grabbing any food or possibly important items they could find. He flopped down on the floor next the pile, wiping his face. The light from the cracks in the ceiling had dulled as the sun started to set, leaving Thomas to rely on the store's lights to see.

            “Newt?” Thomas called out, squinting in the dim light.

            “Yeah, Tommy?”

            “You find a bag yet or…?”

            “Erm— just found one. Don’t think all our food will fit…”

            Newt appeared from around corner of an aisle with a tattered brown backpack in hand and a handful of water bottles in the other.

            “I also found some more water.”

            Newt handed the bag to Thomas and sat next to him. Thomas started to fill the bag with water bottles, but his hand stilled when his mind shifted back to mere hours ago. The way the blond’s eyes darkened when he looked at him. The small excited glint that sat in his brown eyes when he stared at Thomas’ mouth. The way his neck went bright pink when they jumped apart. Thomas’ stomach flopped again. He furrowed his brows in frustration. _That seemed to be happening a lot. Ever since—_

            “Tommy!”

            Thomas’ eyes snapped up to his friend next to him. _Friend..._

            “Sorry, what?”

            “I asked you if you were alright. Jeez mate, what’s up with ya?”

            “N-nothing. Just tired I guess.”

            “Well, let’s get this packed up and get on the road, then. We can just set up camp near by.”

            They finished packing as much water, food, and various camping gear as they could in the small pack. Newt hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and let out a groan as the uneven weight sent an ache to his leg.

            “Oh, no you don’t,” Thomas said plucking the bag off Newt’s shoulder. He slid his arms through the bag’s loops and adjusted it on his back.

            “Hey!” Newt crossed his arms.

            “D’aww… Don’t be like that. Here you can carry the sleeping bag.” 

            Thomas flashed a cheeky smile and shoved the bag into the boy’s arms. Newt stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

            “Hey, none of that.”

            Thomas rolled his eyes and grabbed Newt’s chin. He leaned forward and pecked the blond on the cheek. He could hear the way Newt's breath caught in his throat. His eyes widen, and he stumbled back, alarms going off in his head. _Friends definitely do not do that..._

            “I—Um… I—Erm... We should go... it's um—gonna get dark soon. So...” Thomas stuttered out, his face was boiling hot and he could imagine how red he must’ve been, but Thomas wasn’t the only one with a vibrant blush spreading across his face. Newt stood still, mouth open slightly, as the deep pink colour spread over his cheeks and down his neck.

            “Right…” Newt agreed, he cleared his throat and gripped the sleeping bag tighter, adjusting it in his arms.

            Newt moved first towards the exit. Thomas shook his head once Newt was out of sight. He mentally berated himself for his impulsive behaviour. _Newt is to blame too! Standing there looking so damn adorable…_ He groaned. He has got to stop this. Newt means too much to him to lose him as a friend.

            “You comin’?” Newt popped his head around the corner, face still flushed.

            Thomas let out a sigh, hiked the bag higher up on his shoulder, and followed Newt out the door.

             _It’s gonna be a long night..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate all the patience those of you have waiting for my updates! i'm absolutely rubbish with time management and school/work had me totally swamped this past week. thankfully, i should be back to writing a lot more so hang in there! ;) your feedback is always welcome and kudos are very much appreciated!!! until next time! x
> 
> come say hi on tumblr! @ssangster :)))


	4. heading south-bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy! You twat!” Newt splashed Thomas with a toothy grin displayed right on his face.  
> Thomas’ chuckles turned into violent coughs as he inhaled the water.  
> “Are you trying to kill me?!” Thomas croaked after his cough subsided. A smile was still plastered on his face.  
> “Yes,” Newt replied cheekily and jumped at Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally chapter four is here!!!!!!! enjoy! :)
> 
> *implied/referenced suicide + mention of Newt's limp

**iv.**

            Things between Newt and Thomas weren't awkward per se—just a lot more quiet. Thomas was stuck in his head, replaying that particular moment over and over again. _Gah! he has got to stop obsessing over it. It was just a peck on the cheek. Besides, Newt doesn't seemed bothered._

            Thomas looked to Newt. The blond had his head down and his hands stuffed in his front pockets. He looked tired. His back slouched forward the tiniest bit as he dragged his feet along the rocky terrain.

            “Hey, Newt?”

            “Mm?” Newt kept his head down.

            “We— uh. We could just set up camp now if you want?”

            Newt looked around at their surroundings and shrugged.

            “Alright, sure.”

            Thomas motioned for Newt to follow as he headed to the mountain wall. It was covered in cave-like hollows. He followed along the wall until they found a relatively hidden spot. The cavity was barely large enough to fit two people but would be perfect to avoid the sand storms or lightening at night.

            Thomas dropped to the ground and placed the backpack to his side. Newt sat the sleeping bag down beside the backpack and started to unroll it.

            “I’ll go find some wood or something for a fire,” Thomas said.

            “Here,” Newt mumbled, handing the gun to Thomas

            “No, you should keep that. I’ve got—”

            “Like hell you're going out there without a weapon, Tommy…”

            “I’ve got this!”

            Thomas dug around in the backpack and pulled out the same broken pipe from the supermarket. Newt furrowed his eyebrows.

            “Alright... hurry back then.”

            Thomas got up with the pipe in hand and dusted off his pants. He gave Newt a small smile and set off down the path.

            The sun had barely slipped beneath the horizon, shades of orange and pink mingled with the dark blue hue of the sky. Without the sun blazing down on the sand, the Scorch got significantly colder. The wind also had started to pick up, throwing sand in Thomas’ face. He better hurry back before a storm picks up. Plus, he hates leaving Newt behind.

_Agh. Newt._

            The boy was always on his mind. It was kind of hard not to think about him. So much as getting a waft of the boy’s pinetree aroma sent his stomach into that gut-twisting flutter from earlier.

            A part of him wished they hadn't been interrupted, that their lips actually touched and they actually _kissed._ Purely for science, of course. Thomas had always thought Newt was stunning, even back in the Glade and sure, there were a couple of times he had rather _exciting_ dreams about Newt… But he was his best friend and he couldn't fathom letting all these thoughts come in between their friendship.

            Thomas’ heart dropped and the flutter in his stomach was back. An overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over him. He shook his head and wiped his face.

_Focus Thomas…_

            He looked around him through blurry vision from the sand. The path was practically free of any rocks continuing up the mountain. Thomas looked to his left, down the rocky side of the mountain.

_Jeez… They were high up…_

            “Tommy?”

            Thomas yelped and jumped back from the ledge with a hand on his chest.

            “Jesus Christ, Newt!”

            Newt chuckled, “Sorry, Tommy.”

            Newt smiled with his head tilted to the side. Thomas chuckled.

            “What're you doing here? You're supposed to be resting,” Thomas crossed his arms.

            “You were taking long. I got worried…” Newt trailed off looking down at his shoes.

            Thomas’ eyes softened.

            “Well, come on then.”

            Thomas smiled when Newt looked up and the two boys started up the path. The whirrs of the wind filled the air and Thomas desperately wanted to fill the silence between the two.

            “Newt, I—"

            “Tommy! Look at that!”

            Newt’s hand shot out to Thomas’s bicep making the brunet startle once again. He lifted his head to look at what Newt was talking about.

            At the top of their path sat a few bushes of flowers surrounded by grass. Practically yellow grass but still _actual_ plants _._

            “What the— Hey!” Thomas exclaimed as the blond took off in an uneven sprint towards the shrubs.

            “Newt!” Thomas ran after the blond.

            He nearly ran straight into Newt’s back as he  had stopped right at the top of the incline. Thomas peered over Newt’s shoulder and his jaw dropped. The hill leveled off and a large body of water filled a small crater in the rocky terrain. The sunset cascaded down onto the water's surface, giving the whole pond a slightly pink hue. The whole pond was surrounded by the wall of the mountain, thoroughly blocking the heat of the sun during the day. Water trickled through small crevices of the mountain wall filling the crater constantly. The water spilled over the opposite side of the mountain, disappearing into the abyss of the evening. Various green shrubs and plants circled the pond. Grass sprouted occasionally from the cracks in the mountain floor. It was breathtaking.

            “I can't believe it,” Newt whispered.

            “Newt! There's a cave!” Thomas beamed, pointing to a deep indent in the mountain wall right behind a couple of shrubs.

            Newt's grin mirrored Thomas. "Let's go back and grab our stuff." 

 

* * *

 

            Thomas sat down next to Newt who was sat on the rolled out sleeping bag once again. They had set up camp at the very back of the cave away from the cold wind.. They had decided that they should be able to survive without a fire for one night. Thomas dug through the backpack and pulled out a can of beans. He cracked open the top on the edge of a large rock. Cold beans never hurt anyone, right? He passed the can to Newt.

            “Thanks, mate.”

            Newt brought the can to his mouth and tilted his head back, swallowing mouthfuls of beans.

            “Hey! Save some for me.” Thomas joked.

            Newt giggled and passed the can back to Thomas, “Sorry, Tommy.”

            Thomas knocked back the rest of the beans and grimaced as they slid into his mouth.

            “I never liked beans…”

            Newt laughed and stretched out on his back. The sunset had long disappeared and a dark blue blanket coated the sky. Stars dotted the sky and the moon created a blue light around them. 

            “Hey Tommy?”

            “Hm?”

            “Fancy a swim?” Newt sat up.

            “What?!” Thomas laughed incredulously and looked to Newt.

            “C’mon, Tommy. You could use a bath.” Newt laughed and swiped his thumb underneath Thomas’ eye and revealed his dirt covered thumb.

            Thomas scoffed but smiled, “Well you're not looking so sharp yourself.”

            “Whatever, let’s go!”

            Newt got up and tugged on Thomas’ arm.

            Thomas groaned, “It’s too cold, Newt.”

            “What? Afraid to get a little naked?”

            Thomas gave Newt an annoyed look.

            “I’m just teasin'. C'mon, down to your knickers!”

            Thomas rolled his eyes and stood up reluctantly. He slipped off his jacket and his t-shirt followed promptly. Thomas felt Newt’s eyes on him and a shiver ran down his spine. He blamed it on the cold air.

            Newt seemed to bring his attention back to the task at hand as his jacket and shirt were now on the floor beside Thomas'. He kicked off his sneakers and shoved down his pants until he was in nothing but a pair of red boxers.

            Thomas was aware he was staring but Newt just looked so _good_. The moonlight bounced off Newt’s milky skin tone giving it a slight glow. Thomas hadn't expected the blonde to be so muscular. Thomas licked his lips as a burning heat spread up his neck and over his cheeks.

            “Alright, Tommy?” Newt asked, “I packed a bit of spare clothes in the rucksack so hurry up!” Newt beamed and limped off to the pond.

_The things he does for this boy..._

            Thomas slipped his shoes off and walked over to the pond edge. He could feel the cold air radiating from the water. Thomas knew it probably wasn't the best idea to go swimming in such cold circumstances. Newt let out a _totally_ manly squeal making Thomas’ head snap in his direction. The blond had ran right into the water and was now almost fully submerged.

            “Bloody fucking hell. It’s freezing!”

            Newt’s laughter gave Thomas the courage to slide his cargo pants down and quickly jump into the water. He opened his eyes as soon as he was fully underneath the water’s surface. The cold bit at his exposed skin. He blinked a couple times to get the sting in his eyes to stop. He saw Newt standing on his tippy toes and a smirk stretched on his face. He swam forward and grabbed Newt’s ankles, startling him. He heard a muffled scream before popping back up in front of Newt, laughing.

            “Tommy! You twat!” Newt splashed Thomas with a toothy grin displayed right on his face.

            Thomas’ chuckles turned into violent coughs as he inhaled the water.

            “Are you trying to kill me?!” Thomas croaked after his cough subsided. A smile was still plastered on his face.

            “Yes,” Newt replied cheekily and jumped at Thomas, pushing down on his shoulders until he was completely under the water.

            Thomas’ nose instantly filled with water. He resurfaced and sputtered. His eyes locked on Newt, who was now attempting to swim away, and he smirked.

            “That’s it,” He mumbled and launched after Newt.

            He caught up to him rather easily due to the boy’s leg. He hooked his arms around Newt's waist and pulled him back against his chest. He leaned his head towards Newt’s ear, letting his warm breath fan over his cheek. He felt Newt involuntary shiver.

            “Got you…” Thomas whispered.

            Newt was frozen still in Thomas’ arms. The brunet loosened up his tight embrace. Unfortunately, this gave Newt an advantage. He suddenly ducked back into the water and burst through the surface of the water right behind him. He latched onto Thomas’ neck and leaned forward just like Thomas did.

            “Now who’s got who, Tommy?” Newt whispered huskily and dragged his teeth against Thomas’ ear causing a shiver to run up Thomas' spine.

            Thomas closed his eyes and the air completely left his lungs. He swore his heart stopped for a split second before breaking out into erratic thumps. His mouth fell open, trying to suck in as much oxygen as he could. His whole body felt warm. Too warm. He was extremely aware of Newt’s legs brushing up against his own. Newt's hands burned the skin they touched. It was too much.

            Thomas grabbed Newt’s arms and broke free from his embrace, letting the blond flop into the water.

            “You're an idiot,” Thomas said, smiling and shaking his head. Newt was laughing

            His heart continued to attempt to beat out of his chest as he swam to the edge of the pond and closed his eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to even out his breaths.

            “Come on, it’s getting colder,” Thomas said, “We should change and get some sleep.”

            Honestly, Thomas just wanted to sleep and get rid of the fluttery feeling in his stomach. Newt pouted and crossed his arms but followed Thomas out of the water. They made a beeline for their discarded clothes as the cold air started to nip at their skin. Thomas grabbed a dry pair of boxer shorts from the backpack.

            “I’m just… gonna change… over there,” Thomas mumbled out lamely and walked around the mountain wall.

            He changed into his dry clothes and laid his wet boxers onto a rock, knowing the sun will dry them up in mere minutes come morning. He peeked around the corner to see if Newt had finished and thankfully he had. Thomas didn't think he could handle anymore awkward encounters with that boy. The harsh beat of his heart never really subsided seeing as Newt was with him every minute of the day-not that Thomas was complaining-but it was getting significantly harder to act normal around Newt when all he could think about was their _almost_ kiss and how he really wouldn’t mind Newt’s mouth on him.

_Fuck. He has got to get control over this…_

            Thomas shuffled over to Newt who was now laying on the sleeping bag. Thomas stopped in his tracks as it finally dawned on him. There was one sleeping bag clearly meant for one person. And there were two of them.

_Shit…_

            Newt yawned and rubbed his eyes, “Better get some sleep, yeah?”

            The word adorable frequently crossed his mind when looking at Newt. Thomas plopped down beside his best friend and lowered onto his back. He wasn't technically on the sleeping bag but he was a safe distance from Newt.

            “What the bloody hell are you doing? Get on the bag, you daft sod,” Newt chuckled.

            Thomas held his breath and shuffled over onto the bag. He willed his heart to stay calm. His side was flushed against Newt’s. The warmth of their bodies bounced off each other, effectively warming them up. Newt zipped the bag up as much as he could with two bodies in a sleeping bag meant for one person.

            “Mmm, warm,” Newt sighed and shuffled closer to Thomas.

            Thomas couldn't lie, the heat was really nice and being completely encased in Newt’s scent was just a plus. Thomas’ heart finally started to even out and he could feel his eyes grow heavy.

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

            “Night, Tommy,” Newt breathed.

            “Night, Newt.”

 

* * *

 

            “Tommy?”

            Thomas scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to block out the voice disturbing his slumber.

            “Tommy!”

            The voice grew louder. Thomas let out a groan and hugged his pillow tighter.

            “Thomas!!”

            Thomas startled awake. His eyes snapped open but immediately scrunched them closed again as the sun attacked his eyes. He buried his head in his pillow. A low rumble came from beneath his head and a chuckle filled his ears.

_Pillows don't laugh…?_

            “Tommy, mate, it’s gettin' really hot. We gotta get a move on.”

            Thomas’ head jerked up and he came face to face with Newt-who he had just been hugging.

            “Oh, fuck.”

            "Good morning to ya too."

            Thomas pulled his arms away and flipped on his back. He mumbled out a weak apology before throwing an arm over his eyes.

            “No need to apologize. But I didn't think you were such a cuddler,” Newt snickered.

            “Ah, shut it.”

            Thomas let out a groan as he sat up to stretch.

            “Even the Glade had comfier beds than this,” He grumbled, rubbing his neck.

            “What? don't fancy me as your sleeping buddy?” Newt’s eyes were light and full of mirth.

            Thomas sputtered, “No that’s not— I didn't—"

            “Relax Tommy, i’m just pullin y’er leg.”

            Thomas crossed his arms and turned away from Newt. _Goddammit…_

            The two packed up their belongings that were strewn about and filled a few empty bottles with water from the pond.

            “Alright so we're a bit off track at this point, but if we head down and then straight South, that should take us to the opposite side of the city.” Thomas scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

            “Sure,” Newt said, slining the bag over his shoulder.

            Thomas gave him a pointed look.

            “I’ll be fine,” Newt rolled his eyes as a smile pulled at his lips.

            “Fine. This way?” Thomas pointed to a path heading further up the mountain, “There's bound to be an actual pathway down. No sense in breakin' our legs tryna climb down the rocky side.”

            Thomas watched as Newt looked down the mountain and visibly swallowed.

            “Yeah,” Newt breathed and started up the path. Thomas following right behind him.

            The sun, despite having just rose above the horizon, was radiating heat more than ever. They had been walking for no more than 10 minutes and Thomas could already feel the sweat forming on his neck and back. His eyes kept glancing over at Newt. The blond wasn't limping as bad today. Thomas bit his lip. He never did hear how that happened…

            “Hey Newt?”

            “Yeah?” Newt smiled at him.

            “Your leg… I never really— how’d it happen?”

            Thomas watched as Newt’s smile faltered and his eyes darkened. _Fuck. Bad move, Thomas. Bad move…_

            “Sorry, you don't have to—" Thomas started.

            “No. It’s fine. I just assumed Minho or Alby woulda told ya in the beginning.”

            There was a short pause.

            “Back in the Glade, maybe three or four months before you showed up, Minho and I had just come back from our run. We had every square inch of that bloody maze covered and I… just felt hopeless. I guess that hopeless feeling had always been there. Ever since showing up in that box when it was just Alby and George.”

            Thomas kept his eyes down as they walked.

            “I decided that all of it was pointless. We wasted so much time running and running. For nothing. So… I snuck off into the maze one morning on our day off. And I climbed up the ivy… and just jumped.”

            Thomas sucked in a sharp breath and his head snapped over to look at Newt.

            “‘Course, I wasn't anywhere near high enough for what I wanted to happen. Shucking landed in a heap on the ground and snapped my leg. Minho must've noticed somethin' was up cos that shank came runnin' in and saved the day. But...” Newt chuckled bitterly as he shook his leg, “Got stuck with a bloody limp.”

            It was silent. Newt looked to Thomas and gave him a sad smile before glancing down again.

            “So yeah. That's how it happened…”

            Thomas stopped in his tracks. He grabbed Newt by the shoulder and turned him around. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. Newt shuddered and circled his arms around Thomas’ waist. Thomas could feel Newt grab a hold of the back of his jacket as the he rested his head against Thomas’ shoulder.

            Thomas felt Newt sigh against his neck.

            “Sorry Tommy. You seem to be havin’ to do this a lot lately,” Newt chuckled weakly.

            “I really don't mind, Newt. At all.”

            Newt looked at Thomas and smiled.

            “Well, enough of this woe-is-me shite. Let’s go,” Newt sighed and slid his hands over Thomas' shoulders and down his chest.

            Thomas’ heart was still beating wildly as Newt turned to continue down the path. It has been happening almost everytime Newt makes any sort of contact with him. His heart would go wild and his skin would burn like crazy. Newt had always been the touchy-feely kind of guy, even back in the Glade. Thomas didn't want to make anything of their prolonged hugs and occasional touches.

            But back at the pond… Newt seemed to enjoy teasing him—quite frequently really. Thomas shivered thinking about how close Newt had been. Come to think of it, Thomas had found himself on multiple occasions wishing to be closer to Newt. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

            That’s a problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am beyond thankful for all of your patience! i'm just finishing up my semester of school and my sister just had a baby so life's been rather busy, but just a few more weeks until my schedule will be a bit more free to write more! until next time xx


	5. nearly free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew those voices.  
> Newt stood wide eyed, staring off towards the corner of the building.  
> He slowly walked closer until he peered past the corner.  
> “Bloody fucking hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back!! enjoy!

**v.**

            “Newt?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I don't think we're going the right way…” Thomas stopped, his voice trailing off.

            He racked his brain for something to remind him of the direction they had been going in previously. He let out an exasperated sigh as Newt slowed down to a stop beside him.

            “I don't think so either.”

            Thomas didn't think they had walked very far from the mountain but turning around, they had gained quite a lot of distance from their original resting spot. Now, far out in the middle of the scorch, Thomas had no clue where to go. He squinted as sand was kicked up in the air by the wind. He spun around looking in all directions before staring straight ahead. He could faintly see a shadow of something in the distance... houses? The sand whipped around, creating a film on his clothes.

            “Well, I think I see something up ahead. We gotta get out of the sand anyway. It’s getting really windy and we don't wanna be caught in a storm,” Thomas said, pointing ahead. A faint outline of a couple of buildings could be made out upon squinting.

            Newt shrugged.

            “Sure, let’s go.”

            They set off towards the figures in the distance, their feet dragging in the sand.

            “Fuck…” Thomas muttered, wiping his face with his jacket’s sleeve as the sand stung his exposed skin.

            Of course he had to choose the jacket without a hood. The sand was beginning to get relentless.

            A sigh erupted from his companion’s mouth, “Here, Tommy.”

            Suddenly, a red scarf was wrapped around Thomas’s mouth, covering the lower half his face. He felt Newt behind him, securing the scarf behind his neck.

            “Thanks…”

            Thomas blushed from the close proximity of Newt, who had smiled in return and they both trudged on. The small city silhouettes getting larger.

            Thomas had been wanting to ask Newt if he had ever felt the weird feelings he had been getting lately. He liked Newt. Newt was his best friend. But he couldn't help but stare longer than normal at the boy with golden hair and then flutters would erupt.

            He just didn't know how to go about asking…

            “Uh, Newt?”

            “Yeah, Tommy?”

            Thomas opened his mouth to string together his question when distant gunshots sounded ahead. Faint shouts could be heard in the direction of the cityline. The boys looked at each other briefly before breaking off in a sprint towards the echos.

            Nearing the smaller city, the gunshots rang louder, one after another. Thomas couldn't help think the shouts, despite being muffled by the gun shots, sounded oddly familiar…

            The two slid to a stop behind a building. Groans and snarls were added to the cacophony. They were really close. Thomas tried to gulp in as much air as he could. Newt was bent over beside him, wheezing. _God, what he would do for some water right now._

            The shots stopped abruptly. The animalistic growls subsided and all that was left was the uneven breaths of the two boys.

            “—should be that…”

            “—and I wouldn't… Shank.”

            Two very different voices spoke from the opposite side of the building. Thomas froze. He knew those voices. Newt stood wide eyed, staring off towards the corner of the building. He slowly walked closer until he peered past the corner.

            “Bloody fucking hell!”

            Thomas ran over to Newt and looked beyond him. Teresa and Minho stood a good distance from the boys. Each had a gun aimed at them.

            “Tom? Newt?” Teresa gasped as she lowered the gun.

            Minho, gun discarded onto the floor, ran towards the duo. Smacking right into them, he clung onto each boys’ back in a bone-crushing hug.

            “You Shuckfaces… Shit. I never thought I’d see you guys again,” Minho mumbled into Thomas’ shoulder.

            They broke apart, Minho wiped his eyes with his shirt collar. Teresa bounded over and wrapped her arms around Thomas and Newt. Teresa let go of both of them and put her hands on her hips, “Where the hell have you two been?!”

            “We got lost,” Newt drawled out.

            Minho and Teresa both turned towards Thomas and raised an eyebrow.

            “Hey! Wha—"

            A loud screech pierced through the air. Thomas jumped.

            “Ah fuck…” Minho let out a long sigh, “let’s get out of here before they get too close.”

            Thomas and Newt nodded and followed Minho through the maze of broken buildings and rubble, occasionally tripping over the mess.

            “Where have you guys been?” Thomas asked as he gripped Newt’s elbow.

            “T and I found a somewhat safe shelter. We were waiting around to find you two Shuckfaces.”

            “Yeah, we didn’t know what to do. Wicked’s lookin’ for us too. Saw a couple helicopters flying over,” Teresa popped up beside Thomas, “how the hell did you guys survive out in the scorch!?”

            “Honestly I don’t—” Thomas bumped into Minho’s back.

            “We’re here!” Minho spread his arms wide.

            Thomas looked up at their shelter. It was a boarded up hole the size of a small child in the side of an apartment building. The brick walls were smeared in something green that he couldn’t even make out but it did not smell pleasant.

            “It’s no mansion, but it’s safe. For now. We should probably head out tomorrow morning though. The cranks have been showing up more often. Could be the doings of you two…” Minho chuckled.

            Teresa bent down and pulled on the bottom board. It popped off and she gestured for them to enter, “Welcome to our humble abode.”

            A smile spread across Newt and Thomas’ faces as they clambered through the hole. Thomas attempted to step out of the hole on the opposite side but his foot caught on the edge and he flopped onto the floor. Newt chuckled and stepped over him.

            “Nice, mate.”

            “Watch your step!” Teresa called after them.

            Thomas groaned and sat up as Minho and Teresa successfully stepped into the room. Thomas heard a click behind him and suddenly the whole room was illuminated. It was bigger than Thomas pictured. The ugly, yellow wallpaper peeled from the walls, the carpet all musty, and the windows cracked behind the wooden boards.

            “You get used to the smell,” Minho said letting out a small chuckle.

            There was a worn-out couch in front of a small coffee table with a single radio on top. Thomas looked to his left. The leftovers of what once was a kitchen along with a dining table that has definitely seen better days.

            “Look, we went out and found some mattresses that haven't been spoiled,” Teresa beckoned the boys over to a hallway.

            She opened a door of the first room. A single mattress sat on the floor with two off-white pillows on top. Nothing else was in the room. Newt dropped to the bed and let out a loud sigh.

            “A proper bed!” he said snuggling deeper into a pillow.

            “You guys can sleep here tonight, I’m sure Minho won’t mind giving up his room. Right, Min?” Teresa smiled at the black-haired boy.

            Minho popped into the room and gave a toothy grin, “Sure!”

            “Alright, I’ll go grab something to start up a fire. Min, come with me. Bring the rifle this time.” Teresa said, grabbing a pistol from her back pocket.

            “Sir yes, sir,” Minho gave a mock salute.

            Teresa rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. Thomas chuckled at their antics. He looked to Newt who had his eyes closed on the bed and smiled. His heart flipped. He didn’t think it was very safe for his heart to sleep next to Newt again. He was torn, of course he wanted to be close to Newt.

            If only he could get a handle on easing his heartbeat. Newt can’t find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the rather long hiatus. school has been killing me but i thought i should pop in and post something—albeit something quite short—but a chapter nonetheless. i promise this story is going to have an ending, it just might take a while. university is hell. i'll try not to take three months to post again! kudos and feedback are always appreciated! until next time! xx
> 
> come say hi on tumblr @ssangster!


	6. eyes seeing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thomas?"  
>  _Newt._  
>  Thomas opened his mouth to speak but a loud siren pierced through the air and suddenly a light turned on, pointing right at them.Thomas squinted looking up,covering the light with his hand.  
>  _Oh. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another little update! enjoy :))

**vi.**

 

            The mattress creaked as Thomas dropped onto it. Newt cracked an eye open to look at him.

            “Hi,” Newt flashed a lazy smile.

            Thomas chuckled, “hello there.”

            “We might actually make it,” Newt sat up, “what are the odds we actually run into Min and Teresa.”

            Thomas smiled at Newt as the blond boy yawned. He flopped forward onto Thomas’ lap, startling him. His arms hovered over his best friend.

            “Goodnight, Tommy.”

            Thomas let out a shaky breath and slowly lowered his arms onto Newt's back. Newt sighed and snuggled into Thomas’ thigh. The blond definitely deserved some rest. His limp wasn't as bad as it was a couple days ago. Thomas’ heart clenched thinking about Newt's limp. He’d really be lost without Newt.

            Newt's breathing suddenly got deeper. Thomas chuckled. He really was tired.

            Thomas slowly lifted his hand and dragged his fingers through Newt’s hair, carefully pulling back. Newt let out an small sigh. Thomas’ eyes widen. _Was he awake?_ He quickly took his hand away from his companion's head.

            “Tommy…” Newt whined into Thomas’ thigh.

            “Wha— What?”

            “Why'd you stop?”

            “Oh. Um...”

            Thomas didn't give him an answer. Instead, he carded his fingers through the blond locks once again. Newt adjusted his head on Thomas' lap. Thomas could feel Newt's heart thumping evenly. His own heart, however, was beating wildly. Thomas' eyes stayed wide open, rarely blinking. He didn't know how long he sat there for but he suddenly could hear Minho and Teresa in the other room again.

            “Well, well, well. What's goin’ on in here?” Minho's voice boomed as he popped into view, startling Thomas. He quickly slid his hands out of Newt's backa and dropped them onto Newt's back. An annoying smirk was plastered on Minho's face.

            “Sh! He's asleep,” Thomas hushed, a frown pulling at his lips.

            Minho's lips made an ‘o’ shape before he nodded, “We've got some food if you're hungry. Let me grab some blankets for Newt.”

            Thomas carefully slid his arms underneath Newt's chest and lifted him up carefully. Slowly, he slid out from underneath Newt's head and replaced his spot with a pillow. Newt scrunched his eyebrows together before stretching out and squishing his face into the pillow before a small smile crept onto his face. Thomas’ heart flipped _again_.

            He shuffled out of the room passing Minho who had his arms full of blankets.

            “Hey, Tom. You hungry?” Teresa asked as Thomas walked into the main room.

            She was sat in front of a makeshift fire pit. Thomas walked over and sat on the floor next to her.

            “Yeah, I could eat,” Thomas chuckled.

 

* * *

 

            Thomas, Minho, and Teresa were all sat around the fire pit with bowls of tomato soup. The sun had started to set so they had to keep the lights of the rooms off in order to stay hidden from any lurking Cranks—or deranged survivors. Teresa and Minho had experienced that first hand. Luckily, Minho had a few oil lamps he found when looting some old hunting store.

            “You better wake Newt up, Tom. Or else he’ll never sleep later. And he’s probably quite hungry,” Teresa said, putting the pot of soup over the fire to heat it up again. Presumably for Newt.

            Thomas stood up, “Okay.”

            He shuffled over to their room, shivering from the lack of warmth the fire gave him. He turned into the door way but stopped abruptly when he caught glimpse of the state Newt was in. Newt was curled in on himself, shaking rather violently on the mattress. A glossy sheen bounced off his forehead and his eyebrows were pulled together so close that it looked painful. Newt let out a whimper and that’s when Thomas realized Newt was having a nightmare.

            Thomas ran over to the mattress and dropped onto his knees to shake the boy awake but paused.  _Were you supposed to wake up someone having a nightmare? Or was that dangerous? no... that was sleep walking... Right?_ A throaty groan erupted from Newt grabbing Thomas’ attention. He hesitantly put his hands on Newt’s shoulder and attempted to wake the unconscious boy.

            “Newt?” Thomas gently shook Newt's shoulder.

            Nothing.

            “Newt?” He was more persistent with his shaking.

            The blond just continued whimper as his body shook more violently. Newt's hands gripped the mattress in a tight grasp. Thomas’ eyebrows pulled together. He 

            Newt's breathing was erratic and his lips parted as his head flopped to one side. Thomas cupped Newt's jaw and stroked his thumb across his smooth cheek. Thomas attempted to pry Newt's fingers from the mattress with his other hand. After a while, the blond seemed to settle down as his hand lay limp in Thomas'. Seeming to have a mind of their own, Thomas found his fingers in Newt's hair. He lightly dragged his nails on Newt's scalp, before gently pulling on the ends of the blond hair. Newt's eyebrows relaxed and a sigh escaped his pouting lips. Thomas stared at Newt's face and licked his lips as his gaze settled on Newt's lips. Both hands slid to Newt's cheeks. He started inching closer involuntarily. Thomas stopped millimeters away from Newt. Holding Newt in his hands, he surged forward and pressed their lips together.

            Thomas’ brain stopped working the minute skin connected with skin. His mind was filled with Newt. Newt’s smile. His smell. Everything Newt. He didn’t know what exactly drove him to kiss Newt but he couldn’t say that he hasn’t been wanting to for a while. He really didn’t understand what he felt for his best friend but kissing him right now, never felt more right. Sure, he had kissed him before. Once. It was just a quick peck on the cheek, but Newt didn't seem fazed at all. He even teased Thomas a lot more than usual the next day.

            Thomas was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the pressure being reciprocated.

_Wait... what?_

            Thomas gasped, allowing Newt's lips to caress Thomas'. Then, their lips started to move in sync.

_Newt?_

            Thomas launched himself back with wide eyes. He stumbled back from his crouched position, falling onto his ass. Thomas looked at Newt, breathing in shakily. Newt was propped up on his elbow, eyelids drowsy, and lips parted. 

            “Tommy?” Newt’s face scrunched in confusion, “Wha—”

_What did he just do!_?

            Thomas swallowed visibly and opened his mouth just to close it again. He watched as Newt’s tongue swept across his bottom lip. Newt sat up as Thomas stood up comically slow. Newt’s eyes never left his own. Letting the panic settle in, Thomas opened his mouth once more and mumbled out a weak apology before promptly sprinting out of the room.

            He could hear Newt calling after him. He muttered a brief ”be right back” to his oblivious friends sitting by the fire. Teresa stood up as he rushed past them.

            “Tom? It’s dark out. Are you—” Thomas had left through the entrance before Teresa could finished her sentence.

            His breathing was uneven as the anxiety consumed him. His brain couldn’t string together any coherent thought. Adrenaline controlling him, he ran outside and slide against the building next to the entrance. What was he doing? He was never was someone to run from anything. But this was a whole new territory. He hid his face in his hands, breathing out slowly. 

            “Thomas?”

            Thomas whipped his head to the right.

_Newt._

            Thomas opened his mouth to string together endless apologies but a loud siren pierced through the air and a light shone on them from above. Thomas was suddenly aware of the loud whirring noise that surrounded them and the familiar vibrations in his ears. Thomas squinted up covering the light with his hand. _Oh. Fuck._

            Wicked found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thomas and newt just can't catch a break! thank you all so much for the support. all of your comments mean a lot to me :) see ya next chapter! x


End file.
